Our Greatest Mission
by Lou Buggins
Summary: Just a fluffy TJSpin one-shot! Set during their middle school years. Enjoy!


Middle school was a whirlwind for the old 3rd Street Gang. New schedules, new teachers, new friends, and new enemies. It all happened so fast, and even though they were all warned multiple times of the challenges of starting a new school, not one of them was prepared for it. However, the group of friends were witty and crafty, so as time went by, they all learned to adapt to all the new happenings. Though, there was one new thing that the pre-teens have yet to master - love.

Which was the current challenge that the group had to face, or in reality, a certain two in the group. T.J. Detweiler, a young blonde boy with a light dusting of freckles on his cheeks and his signature red cap, stood at the top of stairway as he looked below at the crowd of his fellow peers. All of who were dressed nicely in semi-formal wear and dancing happily to the loud music that filled the middle school cafeteria. T.J. himself was dressed in a fine black suit that his mother had rented for him. He was not a fan of his current attire, but he knew it would not bother him nearly as much as it would his date. Said date being nowhere to be seen.

The boy drummed his fingers against the railing of the stairs. He was waiting by the entrance of the school, for a person he could only hope would show up. In front of the doorway was a balcony and a spiral staircase that led to the cafeteria where the annual 8th grade dance was taking place. He didn't have high hopes for this thing going into it, but looking down at it now, he had to admit he was impressed. The theme was around the world, so located in varies places around the dance floor were large cut-outs of different monuments. White Christmas lights hung around the walls and the ceiling, giving off a soft glow. It was almost, enchanting to say the least.

The boy nervously reached for his red tie and twisted it anxiously. The dance was already an hour in, and even though there were still a few stragglers parading in, fear and doubt began to creep into his mind.

 _"Where was she?"_

It was not the first time that thought had crossed his mind. For the last 20 minutes he had been fighting an internal struggle about whether or not he should call her. He was constantly checking his phone for a missed call or text. He would go back and worth between checking his cell phone, fidgeting with his tie, and straightening his hat. It would not take a psychologist to know he was a nervous wreck. Suddenly, he felt a pressure on his shoulder and jumped at the contact, but quickly recovered when he saw who was standing beside him.

"Geez, relax Teej, she's coming." A tall, dark-skinned boy reassured his friend with a gentle squeeze of his shoulder.

"You keep saying that, Vince, and yet, she still isn't here." T.J. voiced his concern.

"Hey, don't start losing hope. Gretchen isn't here yet either, so they are probably just late." The lanky boy reasoned.

T.J. let out an exaggerated sigh messed with his hat again. "I really hope you're right Vince. Although, a little heads up from one of them would have been appreciated."

"Man, you have got to stop messing with your hat. Your hair is gonna be a wreck." Vince nudged him playfully. "My offer still stands you know."

T.J. looked over to him with a sincere smile. "Thanks Vince, but I don't want to go down there without her."

"But you're missing all the fun!" Vince exclaimed.

"Maybe, but I don't think I could enjoy myself without her." T.J. looked away thoughtfully. "But thanks for trying."

"Alright man, I'll leave ya to it then. If you excuse me, I need to get back down to there. I don't know how long the ladies can last without the Vince-man!" The taller boy teased as he stepped away and wriggled his thumbs at himself.

T.J. laughed and waved his friend off. "Yeah, yeah, go entertain your fan base, Mr. All-Star."

"You better believe it!" Vince winked, then jogged down the stairs and away from view. T.J. leaned back down and watched as his friend reappeared below and began working his way around the dance floor. The gang leader shook his head in amusement as he watched the scene unfold. During his momentary distraction, he didn't hear the front doors open up, and two gorgeous young ladies step past the threshold.

"Hey Detweiler, you aren't thinkin' of jumpin' are ya?"

T.J. spun around to face that familiar, teasing voice. His eyes widened comically at the sight before him. Ashley Spinelli stood in front of him, wearing a black A-line lace dress that bellowed out at her exposed knees. Her hair was up in a bun, with a few raven strands hanging down to frame her round olive face. He was a bit surprised to see the dark eyeshadow, light blush, and pink lip stick highlighting her natural beauty. He almost didn't think this was his best friend, until he looked down and saw the crimson tennis shoes on her feet. He smiled in amusement.

 _"Same old Spinelli."_ He thought to himself.

"Ahem," The short girl said cockily, snapping T.J. from his ogling. "You gonna answer me, Detweiler?"

T.J. blushed, knowing he was caught red-handed. "You look beautiful, Spin." He complimented, ignoring her jibs. This time it was her turn to blush.

"Th-thanks." She stuttered nervously. "You don't look to bad yourself." She said, her eyes taking him in for the first time that night. "I especially love the hat." She joked while reaching for his hat, and making it even on his head. It was a habit she had developed over the past couple of years. Only she could get away with touching his trusty hat.

"I could say the same about your shoes." He teased her back, using his foot to tap her own.

"Hey, you just count yourself lucky that I wore this hideous dress." She foreigned annoyance, but he could tell with the look in her eyes that she was actually enjoying looking like a princess for once. She looked back up and met his blue gaze. A comfortable silence fell between them as they subconsciously lost themselves in each other's eyes. The sound of someone clearing their throats was enough to pull them out of their trance.

"Since neither of you feel the need to address me, I suppose I just head down stair then." A tall, skinny, red-headed girl interrupted them.

"Oh sorry Gretchen!" T.J. apologized. "You look pretty too, by the way!"

Gretchen smiled knowingly and gave him a grateful nod. "Thank you, T.J. I will see you both later than." She waved them goodbye, but not before sneaking a supportive wink to Spinelli behind T.J.'s back, to which Spinelli returned with a thankful nod.

"So..." The boy started.

"So..." Spinelli repeated.

"Um, you mind telling me what took you so long?" He questioned her.

A flash of anger sparked in girl's brown eyes. "My mother." She grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. "All of _this_ was her doing." She gestured to her outfit and make-up.

"Except for the shoes." T.J. said amusingly.

"Those took up a solid hour of arguing."

T.J. laughed and soon Spinelli joined him. "Gash I like you." T.J. laughed causally, but his statement did not go unheard. Spinelli froze in front of him, unsure how to react to that. Sure, she knew he liked her, and she liked him, but hearing him say stuff like that out loud was still very new to her. She felt a familiar sensation in her stomach and her face heat up in another blush. She hated how much he made her do that now days.

Once it registered what he had said, T.J. stopped laughing and looked back at her with that same curious stare. "I-um..." He tried to say something else, but couldn't think of the right words. Luckily, Spinelli saved him.

"I like you too." She admitted softly and sincerely. They both shared goofy grins, before T.J. extended his arm out to her. She happily accepted and the two began their descent down to the dance floor.

"You know, Teej, once we get down there, everything is going to change." Spinelli said, a hint of fear in her voice.

T.J. used his free hand to touch the hand she had wrapped around his arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry Spin. Just think of it as our greatest mission ever." He assured her, while giving her one of his famous, Detweiler looks.

"Our greatest mission ever." She parroted, enjoying the way the words felt against her tongue. She look up at him once they reached the end of the stairs. Her eyes sparkled with affection and confidence. "Bring it on."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I realized I haven't written TJSpin fluff in a while, so I thought I'd give you guys a little something! Hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave a review if you did! Thank you! :) - L.B.**


End file.
